User blog:Jack Tyler/Fiona Coyne Adventures: Chapter 2: Fighting Lessons
Fiona was walking in the street. It was late at night and she was desperate to get home because she was so scared. She had to work late working on a project. When she passed an alleyway, Fiona was grabbed by a thug. He dragged her into the alleyway. Fiona screamed "HELP". Then more thugs came. One of the thugs grabbed her purse and took all her money. Fiona tried to fight back by kicking one of the thugs, but they threw her to the ground. Then they all ran out of the alleyway, taking all of Fiona's cash. When she got up, Fiona yelled "SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE". No one came and she went home, grabbing her arm and crying. The next day, she thought about her being mugged. She also thought about all the times she has suffered. Then she thought that she needs to learn how to defend herself. So she called Drew to teach her how to fight When he got there, they greeted each other and hugged. Then Drew said "I'm sorry you got mugged, i'll definitely help you out". Fiona said "Thanks Drew". They practiced for hours, but she still messed on some moves. She tried to grab Drew's wrist and throw him to the ground, but she couldn't. Drew had a idea, he used reverse psychology on her and taunted her. He said "You stink, you couldn't beat up a bug, you loser". Fiona said "Stop it". Drew said "I won't stop you pathetic, weak loser". Something in Fiona snapped. The pulse in her neck bulged with rage. She took Drew's wrist and flipped him. Fiona stood over him and said "Who's weak now". Then Drew said "Great, let's try again". Fiona helped Drew up and started again. Fiona was so pumped that she took off her shirt. Drew had mixed feeling because she was only in a black bikini top and dark blue, tight jeans. Everytime they practiced, she won't. they both started to sweat and drew was getting distracted by Fiona. When they finished, Drew said "Great Job Fiona". Fiona said "Thakns alot Drew". Then they hugged again. Two nights later, Fiona was walking when a man walked up to her. The man asked Fiona if she could help him find his wallet. She agreed to help. When they got to an empty room, Fiona asked "Where should we start?". Then the man said "We should start here". Then the man slammed Fiona on the floor. Fiona yelled "GET OFF". she struggled to free herself. Then she remembered her struggles in life and Drew's training. She empowered herself to get the man off of her. Then she felt so powerful that she took of her shirt. She was only wearing a black bikini top and dark blue, tight jeans. She looked like a warrior. This made the man both very excited and very nervous at the same time. Fiona started punched the face multiple times in the face. Then she kneed him in the gut. Then she grabbed his wrist and flipped him. Then she stood over the man and said "That'll teach you to mess with me". Then she put her shirt on and walked out. As she was walking home, she felt proud of herself. She felt like she could take care of herself for the first time.2 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Fiona Coyne